


Revealations

by Way_too_involved



Series: Langst Prompts [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coming Out, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Drinking & Talking, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Biphobia, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance and Keith are Great Friends, Langst, Latte - Freeform, M/M, Pansexual Matt Holt, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Way_too_involved/pseuds/Way_too_involved
Summary: Matt and Lance are still coming in terms with their relationships when a party revealed some hidden secrets about Lance's past.





	Revealations

Lance and Matt were the most unexpected couple-to-be for everyone on the team. They had been so subtle and even took too long to confess to each other.

What started off as a competitive race to get Allura’s attention became a way for both of them to showcase for the other.

They were both absolutely terrified to admit their feelings and Matt was even more terrified when they had to tell the team because  ** _for fuck’s sake Lance my sister is here too!_**  But Lance held his hand all throughout and they were able to choke out the fact that they have been together for the past four months. Pidge was so confused at first because  _aren’t you two idiots the straightest guys I have ever met?_ To which Lance replied _I could be into both you know…_

Lance came out as Bi to everyone that day while Matt came out as Pan.

Overall, the team was beyond happy for both of them that in a time as dire as a war, those two were able to find love and they assured them MANY times that their opinions of them would never change. Pidge spent a whole night with Matt telling him about what she did to get into Garrison and how she fooled all of the staff for a long period of time. Matt was slightly offended they couldn’t tell that they were related as she even had his glasses and they looked almost identical.

Lance and, surprisingly Keith, had a heart to heart where the Black Paladin congratulated him on finally coming to terms with his sexuality.

“I actually kinda knew  before.” Lance said, looking down.

“Then why did you only flirt with girls?”

Keith was pretty confused. He met a lot of Bi men, and actually dated one back at Garrison, and they would always be so open with including of sexes in their advances, non-binary being no exception to this too. But Lance was acting way too… conserved.

“I was scared.”

And the way Lance had said that left a bitter taste in Keith’s mouth. The Lance he grew to know in space didn’t seem like he would be scared of anything like this; he was always so carefree to talk about his self-care routines and fashion, he seemed like he didn’t care what anyone thought of him.

“Scared of what? You knew I was gay.”

“Yeah, but this is different…”

“How is it different?”

“It just is okay. Please I don’t want to talk about it.” So Keith left it at that.

Keith told Matt that night about his conversation with Lance. He was worried that there was more to the story than what Lance told him. So Matt tried to get some stuff out of Lance, who would completely shut down and say there was no more to it, he was just scared.

They let it go and meant to talk about it more but the time just never seemed to be right.

* * *

 

Scoring the alliance with the Gyrus system was the biggest win for team Voltron yet, besides Lotor killing Zarkon of course. And to celebrate, they were invited to the biggest banquet there could possibly be.

Shiro ordered everyone to wear their absolute best which resulted in a ‘fashion montage’, masterminded by Lance of course. Everyone dressed up and showed off their clothes with music playing in the background, they danced and laughed the whole time and Pidge even videotaped the whole thing. It was easily the most fun anyone had in a while.

When it was finally time to go to the party Lance, dressed in blue Altean formal wear, went up to Matt, hooked his arms with him and lead him forward towards the banquet. Matt was completely smitten and was a dumb blushing mess, something Pidge also videotaped.

All the paladins mingled and talked with the natives. Lance could be heard talking to one of the scientists about their technology which changed to talking about their biological differences, she was explaining in quite an animated way that the word  _Gyrus_  had meaning in the English language.

“Hey baby, what does Gyrus mean?”

He was slow dancing with Matt, his arms around his shoulders while Matt’s hands were on his hips. Matt looked at him with his honey eyes, one of Lance’s favorite features of his boyfriend, confused at the sudden question.

“It’s the folds of the brain, why?”

“Your sister is over there trying to explain that to one of the natives and from what  ** _I_** understood it has something to with the eyes… I don’t think she knows how to explain shit right.”

Matt’s musical laugh made Lance forget everything and tug at his collar to place their lips together. It was a kiss so full of love that neither of them wanted to end.

“Nothing could be better than this.” Matt said whispered.

“I am about to disagree!!”

Hunk came and threw both arms around the dancing boys and brought them closer to him. Said boys were more worried about the fact that Hunk heard them.

“You will not believe what the natives just gave Keith and i as a gift-.”

“Actual bottles of booze!” Keith suddenly materialized next to Hunk and tapped Lance’s shoulder and pointed at the door.

“Please let us go try it out.”

Matt smiled even wider and laughed, yes this night just got better. 

“Hell yeah! Lets go!” He held tightly to Lance’s arm and continued to drag him behind him.

As the group walked back to their quarters given to them by the inhabitants of the system, they found Shiro and Allura and dragged them with them. This was to be a bonding moment for the team.

Matt smiled as everyone laughed and drank. Shiro walked over to Lance and offered him a shot.

“No thanks. I don’t drink.” Lance smiled politely at Shiro, who was confused at the sudden weariness that seemed to overtake the Red Paladin the moment he was offered the shot.

“C’mon, Laaaaance! Just one shot!”

Keith was sitting next to Pidge, who was teaching Allura how to take shots, looking over at Hunk as he walked forward to Lance in attempt to change his mind. He giggled at the hiccups that were coming out of the usually more composed Yellow Paladin, he guessed his alcohol tolerance was as low as his ability to keep a stable stomach. He turned his attention to the ex-Blue Paladin and noticed that he was slowly inching away from the group, as if to escape.

“Hey, where are you going?!” Hunk all but slurred to Lance.

“No..Nowhere. I just don’t drink.” He attempted a smile that ended up looking more like a grimace.

“Lance, are you okay?” Shiro walked closer to Lance, who upon seeing Shiro, started trembling ten times harder. He was hardly breathing as he hyperventilated, cutting off any possible chance of getting in actual amounts of oxygen. Matt noticed the commotion and walked towards Lance slowly. Shiro signalled for everyone to step away from Lance, to give him much needed space to breath.

Keith had a vague idea what was happening and if what he was thinking about was true, then they were about to learn something very dark about their usually happy friend.

“I think he’s stuck in a memory.” Keith said, catching everyone’s attention.

“What? How do you know that?” Matt was starting to panic; he had seen his boyfriend hurt before, physically hurt during missions, but this was different. They couldn’t just pop him in a healing pod and take all his pain away; healing pods didn’t treat mental trauma.

“Shiro looks like that when he is having a flashback.” Keith looked at Matt, ignoring Shiro’s protests. “We all need to go and let Matt handle this. Lance needs someone he knows well to stay with him.”

“Why not Hunk, then?” Pidge asked. They all looked at Keith as it was a fair point; Hunk was relatively much closer to Lance being his best friend and all.

“Hunk is drunk off his ass right now and would probably make shit worse given the circumstances, plus Matt is his boyfriend.”

Keith smiled at Matt as he guided everyone out and left the couple alone.

During that time, Lance had calmed himself down enough for Matt to be able to get a bit closer to him and sit next to him. He didn’t say or do anything for a while except rub Lance’s back to assure his partner he is right there with him.

After about 30 minutes had passed, Lance broke the silence.

“He was an aggressive drunk.” Matt wanted to ask who was but he didn’t want Lance to shut off and not say anything. After a while Lance continued, he seemed to be gathering his thoughts. “Especially after I came out to him, he started treating me differently.”

“Is that why you didn’t mention your dad when mine was leaving to earth with the video messages?”

Lance looked at Matt, confusion etched on his features. Matt smiled warmly at him, Lance was too precious sometimes.

“You mentioned your grandmother, mother, Marco and Veronica. But not your dad; I assumed he was out of the picture.”

A sigh sounded out of Lance as he stared at his hands. Matt could almost see Lance trying to close himself off.

“He is for me.” Lance’s voice had some finality. “Out of the picture, I mean. After I came out, he… changed. He would only be aggressive when we were alone and since mama had to work and my siblings had either university or school, I was alone with him a lot. He would emphasize on how I was driving him insane, killing him slowly.  **Why can’t you fucking choose and save us the fucking trouble? Hell if you were gay, I would’ve known what to call you, faggot.**

“I brought a girl home once, he had ruined it by trying to make her hate me. I don’t know what he told her, but she would always avoid me. So I stopped getting anyone over. And I was so afraid because… he wasn’t always like that. He was okay with it for a while, but he  _switched_. No one knew what happened. I don’t drink and I hate hanging out with people who do; it reminds me too much of him and I am so sorry I ruined your night, Matt. You were having so much fun and I am sorry you fell for someone like me.  _Dios,_  I am such a mess.”

Lance had his face in his hands and was crying so hard he couldn’t physically continue talking. Matt was so angry he could’ve probably taken on Zarkon with his bare hands. How could a father treat his son like that? He had heard stories of parents getting abusive after their child coming out, but for some reason it seemed like such a faraway thing. It never occurred to him that he would know someone who was a victim to this… let alone date one.

“Lance.” Matt tried to calm down his mind and focused on his clearly panicked boyfriend. Lance wouldn’t want to be treated differently from everyone else. But right now, they were alone. “You are the most loving human being, scratch that, person in the known universe. You make sure everyone is having a good time and is taken care of. No one cares who you love, except me of course, as what really matters is how you treat those around you. If your dad was to see you right now, he would see a hero. Pilot of two of Voltron’s mighty Lions; there is no one like you. And if you ever feel uncomfortable in a situation or if anyone triggers you in any way, tell them. Everyone was truly worried for you.”

Matt wiped a tear with his thumb. Lance had been trying to keep it in for so long that he forgot how good it felt when he didn’t hold anything back, so he cried.

He cried for all the times he couldn’t tell his mother what his father was doing since he was so afraid he might decide to be aggressive towards her.

He cried for that time he cried himself to sleep after Keith came out and everyone accepted him so casually because it seemed like such a faraway dream at the time.

He cried for the day he cried himself to sleep quietly next to Matt after he came out to the team with Matt and everyone was extra nice to them and how he didn’t believe a group of people would be this open minded and accepting to him.

He cried because he can finally not live in fear after letting everything out.

He believed what Matt said to him, so he cried for the fact that he had the best group of friends he could ever have in space here with him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got 2 different prompts for Latte and weary around drunk people, so combined them for this...
> 
> Hope you guys like it and don't forget to leave Comments/Kudos  
> Drop an Ask @no-i-didnt-notice-im-short :)


End file.
